


Дуэнде

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Mysticism, Sort Of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Знаешь, как говорят? «Не будь свиньей и не увидишь дуэнде»





	Дуэнде

Название: Дуэнде  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 5 ноября 2018

***********************************

 

 

Романо любил кухню Испании. Нет, разумеется, не еду – итальянская намного лучше! – а просторное, вытянутое помещение на первом этаже. Здесь всегда было полно людей, пахло диковинными пряностями, привезенными из далеких заокеанских земель, и огонь не угасал даже ночью – поварята и мелкие слуги укладывались спать у печи. 

Ловино нравилось есть прямо тут, в углу за грубо сколоченным столом, и наблюдать, болтая ногами, за всеобщей суетой. Стук ножей, покрики поваров, скворчание масла, беготня поварят, клубы ароматного пара над горшками и сковородами, гирлянды трав, чеснока и лука, корзины разноцветных овощей и фруктов отчего-то напоминали ему карнавал и дарили ощущение праздника. Это примиряло с тоскливым одиночеством дома, где царил строгий этикет и даже толком поиграть было не с кем.

В тот день Южный Италия тоже пришел сюда. Он как раз заканчивал обед, когда вбежала служанка и громко крикнула на всю кухню:  
\- Дон Антонио возвращается!

Главный повар принялся раздавать указания, чтобы достойно встретить наверняка уставшего и голодного с дороги господина, но Романо их уже не услышал – забыв о еде, он бросился во двор. 

К тому времени как он выскочил на покрытую светлыми плитами площадку, процессия уже прибыла. Ловино сразу разглядел Испанию – несмотря на то, что остальные всадники были офицерами королевской армии, тот выделялся среди них, как выделяется лебедь среди гусей. 

Что-то сказав своим спутникам, Антонио спешился – запыленные мягкие сапоги с узким голенищем почти бесшумно коснулись камня – и направился во дворец. Романо поспешил навстречу, отчаянно боясь увидеть, что Испания ранен, как после того столкновения с Англией.

\- А, Лови! – Антонио тепло улыбнулся и шагнул к нему, но вдруг что-то влажно хлюпнуло.

Подняв ногу, он увидел кашицу раздавленного плода, лежавшего на нижней ступени крыльца под листвой. 

Подняв голову, он укоризненно посмотрел на Италию:  
\- Ловино, я же просил тебя убрать во дворе. 

Романо почувствовал себя оскорбленным в лучших чувствах. Испания пропадал где-то целых три месяца, но вместо приветствия отчитывает его! Будто он отъехал лишь на пару часов и сразу вернулся! И, и… Как будто он не убирал этот чертов двор недавно! То есть, не так давно. 

\- Сам убирай свой проклятый двор! – выпалил он. – Дурак!

На глаза навернулись злые слезы, и он бросился бежать. Но куда ребенку тягаться с длинноногим взрослым! Испания поймал его за руку уже за поворотом. 

\- Что на тебя нашло? – хмурясь, спросил он. 

\- Ничего! – отчаянно отбиваясь, заявил Ловино. – Отстань! Мне больно!

Хватка Антонио стала чуть слабее, но вырвать руку из его ладони все равно было решительно невозможно. 

\- Пусти-и! – заныл Романо.

\- Сначала объяснись, - все так же строго потребовал Испания. 

Ловино стало невыносимо обидно. Раньше Антонио спрашивал, что случилось и почему он обижен, а сейчас ему, кажется, вообще все равно! Его интересует только его двор! Не стерпев такого предательства, Романо, к своему стыду, разревелся, точно братец Венециано.

\- Ты только и думаешь, что о своем дворе! – хныкал он. – Бросил меня! Бросил и даже не спросил, как я поживаю, а сразу про свой двор! Я тебе только для уборки и нужен! 

Неожиданно хватка на руке сменилась объятиями. 

\- Лови, должен же я заниматься твоим воспитанием, - голос Антонио снова звучал мягко и ласково. – Не плачь.

Объятия Испании были совсем не такими, как у Бельгии. Лаура была мягкой, волнующе-сладко пахла чем-то цветочным, у нее были нежные руки и гладкая, шелковая одежда. Одежда Антонио была жесткой и царапала щеку золотым шитьем, тело под ней было твердым и сильным; от него пахло лошадью и чем-то еще, терпким и чарующим, что Ловино всегда считал запахом моря. Странно успокоенный этим контрастом, он уткнулся Антонио в грудь и громко шмыгнул носом. 

Испания погладил его по голове и уговаривающее продолжил:  
\- В наведении порядка нет ничего унизительного. Наоборот, это добродетель. Ведь знаешь, как говорят? «Не будь свиньей и не увидишь дуэнде». 

\- Дуэ… что? – мгновенно позабыв о своей трагедии, вскинулся Романо.

\- Дуэнде, - отстранившись, повторил Испания. – Ты разве не знаешь, кто это?

\- Нет, - качнул головой Ловино и, торопливо вытерев слезы рукавом, потребовал: - Расскажи!

\- Дуэнде – это такой маленький волшебный человечек, - объяснил Антонио. – Дух, который следит за тем, что происходит в доме. Обычно он не дает о себе знать, но если в доме нет порядка, он сердится. Дуэнде страшно не любят лентяев и нерях. Они наводят порядок, а потом начинают жестоко подшучивать над теми, кто не заботился о доме. 

Романо слушал, раскрыв рот, но на последних словах вдруг осознал двусмысленность истории и возмутился:  
\- Ты это специально придумал!

\- Напрасно ты так думаешь, - возразил Испания. – Дуэнде мои давние жители. У них даже есть родственники в итальянских землях. Кажется, те зовутся массарьели…

\- Массариоли? – уточнил Ловино и фыркнул: - Чушь! Все знают, что массариоли нет дела до уборки. Они любят таскаться за женщинами и есть каштаны. 

\- Родственники ведь не значит братья-близнецы, - возразил Антонио. – Впрочем, как знаешь. Я должен идти к гостям. Приведи себя в порядок. 

После этого разговора прошло несколько дней. Южный Италия, все еще дуясь на Испанию, и не думал убирать двор, как не собирался прибирать в своей комнате, чистить башмаки, придя с улицы и выполнять другие возмутительные поручения. И ему даже не было за это стыдно, потому что Антонио, поиграв с ним разок и позанимавшись фехтованием на следующее утро, снова о нем забыл. Вечно пропадал в своем проклятом дворце. А если и не пропадал, то сидел с какими-то скучными бумагами и на все попытки заговорить твердил, что очень занят. 

Новое утро тоже обещало тоску. Проснувшись, Ловино широко зевнул и резко захлопнул рот, шумно клацнув зубами: его башмаки! Они стояли не у постели, а на самом видном месте посреди комнаты и укоризненно сверкали чистотой. Кто-то из слуг начистил? 

Гадая, кто бы это мог быть, Романо собрался и поплелся к Испании в кабинет – вдруг тот захочет поучить его обращаться со шпагой? 

Антонио в кабинете не оказалось. Досадливо фыркнув, Италия обмакнул перо в чернильницу и накалякал на одном из документов злую рожу. 

\- Так-то! – самодовольно сказал он и, отряхнув руки, направился завтракать.

Встреченная служанка, старая Хуана, приветливо ему улыбнулась:  
\- Наконец-то ты подмел двор, Ловино. Дон Антонио будет очень доволен.

Романо замедлил шаг от удивления. Он не подметал двор. И никто из слуг не мог подмести, потому что Испания принципиально запретил слугам выполнить эту работу за воспитанника. 

Внезапно вспомнились слова Антонио о дуэнде. Кто-то ведь вычистил его обувь. И подмел двор…

«А эти дуэнде не такие бесполезные, как массариоли», - нехотя признал Ловино и вдруг вспомнил, что Испания говорил дальше: дуэнде мстят тем, кто навел беспорядок!

\- Хуана, - стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, пролепетал он, - а ты не знаешь, где Антонио? 

\- Завтракает, - пожала плечами служанка. 

Романо, кивнув, прошел мимо кухни и завернул за угол. За спиной мерзко захихикал старческий голосок.

\- А-а-а! – истошно завопил Ловино и бросился со всех ног в столовую.

«А-а-а!» - раздалось за дверями, когда Испания закончил завтрак и собрался прогуляться. 

Антонио вскочил из-за стола, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как в него со всего маху влетел Южный Италия. 

\- Спас-и-и! – завизжал он, повисая у него на ноге.

\- Что случилось?! – рявкнул всполошенный Испания. 

\- Дуэнде-е! – протянул Романо. – Скажи ему, что я больше не буду-у! Я буду все убира-ать! 

Антонио с облегчением рассмеялся.

\- Нет никакого дуэнде! – воскликнул он. – Это просто поверье. Я рассказал тебе его, чтобы ты прибирал за собой. 

\- Но он подмел двор и почистил мои башмаки! – горячо возразил Италия. – И пугал меня!

\- Лови, это я подмел двор, - сообщил Испания. – И почистил твою обувь тоже я – негоже тебе ходить в грязной. 

\- А хихиканье? – все еще сомневаясь, прохныкал Ловино. – Я точно слышал! Скрипучее такое, как у старухи!

\- Это могла заскрипеть дверь кладовой, - парировал Антонио. – Педро вечно забывает ее закрыть. И смазать петли тоже. 

\- Значит, дуэнде меня не накажет за то, что я не убирался и изрисовал твои бумаги? – с облегчением уточнил Романо, но все равно решил на всякий случай убираться.

\- Дуэнде – точно нет, - ответил Антонио и нахмурился: - А вот я… Ну-ка, марш во двор! Прямо сейчас! Нечего лениться, будешь заниматься фехтованием! 

\- А-а, Испания зло-ой! – заныл Ловино, с трудом сдерживая радостную улыбку, чтобы Антонио не пришло в голову, что он любит эти уроки. 

\- Иди-иди! – сурово подогнал его Испания, делая вид, что не замечает счастливого блеска в глазах воспитанника. Не следовало бы, конечно, его так баловать… Но ведь его так долго не было дома! Романо соскучился, вот и пытается по-всякому привлечь его внимание. 

Препираясь и пихая друг друга в плечо, они ушли. В углу столовой кто-то довольно хихикнул.

**Author's Note:**

> Дуэнде – испанский домовой дух. Образ дуэнде очень древний и занимает важное место в испанской культуре. Сохранился закон от XVI века, позволяющий жителям, въехавшим в новый дом, съехать оттуда, если дом окажется заселенным дуэнде. Описания дуэнде разнятся, но обычно это маленький человечек со стариковским лицом, часто схожий по характеру и повадкам с британскими фэйри.  
> Массариол – итальянский аналог дуэнде.


End file.
